Traditionally, data transfer cables were used to transfer content from a mobile phone to a display screen. In doing so, one end is attached to the mobile phone and the opposite end is attached to the display screen. Since, the cable needs to always be present during the content transfer process, the use of the mobile phone and also the mobility of the individual using the mobile phone is limited. In order to address the issue of limited mobility, wireless transfer methods were introduced.
Even though wireless transfer methods are more advantageous compared to transferring media content through the cable, these wireless transfer methods also have certain disadvantages. Being limited to a single display screen is one of the main disadvantages with the existing wireless transfer methods. Therefore, even though the user has more mobility than when a cable is used, the user is limited to a certain extent. More specifically, the user is limited to the wireless range supported by the mobile phone and the connected display screen. If the user needs to be mobile during the content minoring on the display screen, the limited range can be disadvantageous.
Restrictions in the number of devices that can be used is another disadvantage with the existing screen minoring technology. More specifically, with the existing technology, the mirroring technology can be used only with display screens that are compatible with wireless media transfer methods such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi. The need to have similar compatibilities on both the mobile phone and the display screen can be stressful at times.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces a method that can be used for mirroring content from a mobile phone to a digital screen. Moreover, the present invention also allows the user to sequentially utilize multiple screens for minoring purposes such that the mobility of the user or the mirroring of the media content is not hindered. The display screens used in the present invention are uniquely designed such that the mobile phone can conveniently establish a connection with any of the display screens in correspondence with the location of the user. Additionally, the display screens are not limited to a television or other comparable display screens. When the screens are not used for mirroring content from the mobile phone, other content such as pictures associated with the user can be displayed on each of the display screens.